lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Elysion/Assembly Plaza - Dialogues
Assembly Plaza - Many important facilities are housed in this district located directly beneath the Sacred Lands. ---- First time entering the city: *Elysion Guard: "This is the highest tier of Elysion. The academy is up these stairs and across the main street. The assembly hall is at the end of the street, but civilians aren't allowed entry. The stairs next to the assembly hall lead to the Ark. It's a big tourist attraction. Is that why you're here too?" *Academy Researcher: "Elysion is under the rule of the Congress, an organization consisting of the heads of each state. This is why a research establishment like the Academy is here in this city." *Academy Researcher (the second): "Elysion is referred to as the capital of the world, not because of its size, but because it's home to the Academy. Uncovering the truth about Remnants means uncovering the biggest truth ever to exist." *Tourist: "I've come a long way just to see the Ark. I wish I could ride it up to the heavens... Not a lot of people know this, but the Academy scientists are allowed to ride it several times a year! I'm so jealous! The Ark is just up this stairs, if you want to take a peek." After we check all Elysion locations: *Court Lady (with red bubble): "If Master David could come with me..." ::Rush: "No - you can't have him yet!" (He's so totally ours!) ::Court Lady: "I understand. Please come to me, when you are ready." :or: ::Rush: "He's ready to go!" (In which case the cutscene will be triggered and Dave leaves for the meeting.) After binding the Ark by the Conqueror: *Academy Researcher (the second): "I just saw a bright light shoot straight from the Ark to the Sacred Lands. That couldn't have been the work of the Academy. Was it possible that someone snuck in to abuse the Ark? But the Ark is already bound... This doesn't make any sense." At the beginning of the second disc: *Elysion Guard: "The Congress was a mess when Chairman Hermeien passed away. But now that the Duke of Ghor has taken his place, things have gotten a lot better. I hear that he was once a great warrior, and that he excels in politics as well." *Academy Researcher: "Every wordly creation has an end - with the exception of Remnants. To them, we must have a lifespan of mere seconds." *Academy Researcher (the second): "Rumor has it that Chairman Hermeien was using his powers to secretly research a way to turn Remnants into weapons. When that fell through, people began to leave the Academy. One of the reasons may have been the passing of the late Chairman, but the biggest reason was due to the Gwayn's actions. After the destruction it caused, everyone must have realized that Remnants can't be trully controlled by anyone." *Tourist: "I came all the way from Nagapur to take in the sights. I rushed home when I heard about the Gwayn, but... My neighborhood was nothing but rubble. I hope the souls of those who perished made it to the Sacred Lands. Nothing would make me happier..." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Haruko is on the eastern terrace, wondering about Remnants. Category:Dialogues